The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which is generally similar to the Fantasia Nectarine Tree (unpatented), which it most nearly resembles, but which bears fruit having a more substantial amount of red skin coloration, fewer cleft sutures, a rounder shape, and a brighter ground color than that of the Fantasia.
The Fantasia variety of nectarine tree is well known in the industry as a productive bearer of freestone fruit having a bright yellow ground color covered over one-third to two-thirds of its skin surface by a bright red blush. However, despite the success of the Fantasia variety, it is disadvantageous in that the coloring of the skin of the fruit is uneven, and this deficiency is one of the more important factors taken into account by consumers when selecting among varieties in the marketplace. Further, the Fantasia variety suffers the further deficiency of, in some years, bearing fruit having a distinctly pointed apex. Such variability of shape places the Fantasia at a marked disadvantage in commercial competition against varieties ripening at roughly the same time and having a more uniformly round shape.
Thus, it has long been recognized that it would be highly desirable to provide a nectarine tree which bears fruit having a consistently round shape and a highly and evenly colored red skin. Further, it has been known that it would be desirable to have such a nectarine tree whose fruit is of a smoother exterior surface texture, and which exhibits fewer cleft sutures than that of the Fantasia.